Jamaica
by GravitationGirl
Summary: This is the sequal to Camping Tohma is trying to rekindle his relationship with Mika. Fluff, puff, sap, angst. And a wee bit O' comedy. UPDATE AT THE END OF CH. 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahem! First off. I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM ALL CREDIT GOES TO MAKI MURAKAMI. **

**Second I know you people REALLY wanted me to do a sequel to "Camping" and wanted me to write About Jamaica. So I will fulfill your wish's and try to come up with a suitable story.**

**Okay and finally. Last time I wrote the story from Mika's point of view. This time I figure why not Tohma? So this story is told from Tohma's point of view. ALSO, I just want to make a point so bear with me. In the manga Tohma has many different moods and personalities we don't normally see. Especially not in the anime. Like one minute he's super pissed and evil the next he's all bubbly and smiley. He's clueless, crafty, sweet, mean, intelligent, provoking… He has so many different sides. So I never really write Tohma OOC. Because he has many characters. But yeah. Just in case some of you were reading and all "That's not like Tohma" But it is. Just I side you rarely see. I'm not targeting anyone. I just wanted to let everyone know that I write Tohma in all his different moods. And I'm Babbling… So without further interruptions.**

"I'LL BE FINE!" the enraged voice screamed into my ear. It startled me so much that I almost dropped the phone on the floor board of the taxi.

"Are you sure Eiri? You know I'm just a phone call away. I mean you're stuck at your fathers with Shuichi, Tastuha AND Ryu-Chan for and entire week. I'd go mad." I looked over at Mika who was on her second pack of cigarettes today. I put my hand over the phone while Eiri screeched obscenities. "Mika please calm down. I promise. No wild animals, rain, mud, or left equipment. We'll be fine this time. Try to calm down."

"Yeah. We'll be fine. Until the ship sinks or the plane crash's."

"Mika!" I scolded. I really wanted to try to spend more time with my wife. I wish she would just try to enjoy what little time we spend together. I know I'm not around as much as I should be. And in the past I have flaked her off. But damn it! These past two trips I've been trying to make up.

"Tohma!" Eiri's voice snapped over the phone. I put the phone back to my ear. "I'm here Eiri-san. We've got to get your sister some help for her chain smoking." Mika sent me a death glare and whipped her head toward the window.

Eiri chuckled, " I'll be fine Tohma. Just enjoy the ride." I heard a loud crash fallowed by a groan from Eiri. "Look Tohma I gotta go. Shuichi just smacked his head into the sliding glass door." Eiri hung up. I flipped my phone closed and glanced over at Mika. "Come on Mika! A short plane ride to Florida then we'll catch a boat to Jamaica. Doesn't that sound nice? There's a spa, tennis court, swimming pool, five star restaurant. It'll be wonderful."

Mika took out her own cell phone and dialed Nuriko. They began chatting about some fashion show that took place in Tokyo last week. I sighed and looked out my window. We got to the airport with minimal fuss. Mika wanted the window seat and I got stuck with the aisle. I never understood that about her. She insisted on the window seat and she never looked out the window not to mention she got up to use the bathroom and flag down the stewardess more than I did. But I took the dank aisle seat anyway. When we got ourselves situated on the plane I turned to Mika.

"Do you really trust me so little?"

"Where the heck did that come from?" Mika asked sliding her glass's down her nose.

"You questioned me the whole time I was packing for our camping trip. You snapped at me the whole camping trip. You've been worried since I scheduled our trip to Jamaica. You fussed on our way out the door. You NEVER trust me." There. I said it.

Mika gaped for a second or two and finally nodded. "Okay. Tell you what. I'll try to trust you more and…" I couldn't help but let out a groan. I covered my mouth lightly but it was to late.

"What do you want Tohma? For me to fling myself into the void and just hope and trust that you'll figure out a way to keep me safe?"

"Yes. Exactly. Mika that's what marriage is about! Trust. I trust you." Her face crumpled and she started to say something when the refreshment cart came by and hit me in the shoulder and knee. Ow.

Mika let out a bark of laughter and patted my uninjured shoulder. "Okay Tohma. I promise I really will try to trust you a lot more than I do." She hugged my arm and I scooted in. One because this was nice. We were snuggling and getting along. Just because. The second reason. I had to get away from that refreshment cart.

When we landed I was almost positive I needed stitch's. That Stewardess was brutal. I don't know what I did to her, but she was getting payback. Mika told me to stop whining and she headed for the luggage. A few people recognized me from Nettle Grasper and I had to sign autographs. When I caught up she was already loaded a down with her luggage and had mine at her feet.

"If you weren't so damn popular," She laughed and began moving towards the front doors. Some how… don't ask me how. We got to the outer doors where the taxi would pick us up.

"Welcome to Florida! Part of the Bermuda triangle! Come one and all to get the mystifying tales! $4.50 a booklet!" A guy stood waving around booklets and shouting. Uh-oh. We've been spotted. "Sir! Sir! Surely you wouldn't want to lose your beautiful wife to the triangles incredible powers! Inside this booklet are tips on how to stay safe in the un known."

I wanted to retort "If it's unknown then how do you have tips to beat it? And how do you know they work?" But I wasn't in the mood to talk to the crazy's. I produced and worked with half of them. Then I lived with them everyday in New York. I've had my fill thanks. So I decided to play dumb tourist.

"I no speak engrish!" I grabbed Mika by the arm and headed for our cab.

**Sorry that the first chapter is kinda short and that most of the typing is me and my babbling. This one may have more sap and angst then comedy. But we'll see how it works out. I'm working hard though! So keep checking in,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Now we are one chapter two! (throws confetti) And thanks to ****To-think-of-a-nice-name**** I now have a new idea for my story. There will be a third story to this. What happened to Yuki and the gang while Mika and Tohma were in Jamaica? Heh-heh you will soon find out! I was gonna mix it with this story but then the story would be too long. Plus Tohma is in first person. I want Yuki and the gang to be in third. So I will soon have a third fallow up story on this. Thanks so much for listening. Now, on with the show. **

We managed to make it to the port in record time. How did we do it? It MAY have something to do with me setting Mika's alarm clock two hours early. Rude, sneaky, and necessary. Woman take so long to get up and make themselves up. I'm already beautiful when I wake up so I never saw the need for the three hours of bathroom prep time.

The ship was bigger than I imagined. We just needed to get to Jamaica not go on a around the world cruise. But it was nice.

"Tohma! You want to be fag. Stop staring with your mouth a gap and get on! Damn it. I'm so pissed at you today. You woke me up way early and you forgot our passports in the hotel. Un-believable!" Mika snapped.

To which I replied, "I'm so sorry 'bout that great Mistress of menstrual. I'll try to be more like a slave instead of a husband," Ouch. I just got the go to hell look. She doesn't like it when I call her names like that. She'd prefer something more endearing. But if she's gonna yank my chain I'll yank hers. But then again. We are trying to strengthen our relationship. Not ruin it. "Behave yourself Tohma." I muttered to myself.

"I'm sorry Mika-San. I shouldn't have woken you up so early. There's no rush. I also should've remembered the passports." She sighed then leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry too. Let's try to enjoy ourselves. Okay?"

"Okay"

"WELCOME!" The Captain bellowed loud enough to sink the boat. We shook his hand and made our way to the small cabins that they gave us for the day.

"This isn't too bad . What do you think Mika? Mika?" I turned to find, or rather, not find Mika in the cabin.

After an hour of searching I found her at the small bar on the boat drinking a martini.

"Hi! Where have you been?" She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Drunk again Mika?"

"Not drunk! Tipsy… I just needed to relax a little. I've been doing really good lately and you know it!"

"Yeah I know" I smiled and gave her another hug and a kiss. "Just try not to get sloshed. I want you to remember your first look at the island okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll behave. Like a catholic school girl in Sunday mass." I tried not to laugh. But really. Trying to imagine Mika anything close to that was just hysterical.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing Mika. You have fun." I walked off leaving poor Mika confused and grumpy. I made my way to the deck to enjoy the clear ocean waters. It was just how Shuichi described it. And it looked just like the pictures Shuichi showed me from the last time Eiri and him came here. Breathtaking. Mika and I really did need to get out more. I just hoped that after this one Mika would be more willing to go.

The harbor came into view and I gasped. Very un-professional, very un-cool. But I couldn't help myself. I hastened back to the bar to grab Mika.

"Mika! You have to see this!"

"If it's any kind of fish I don't care"

"Mika…"

"Alright." Mika got up and fallowed my lead. When she got to the edge she fallowed my reaction exactly.

"Oh, wow!" she breathed. "I can't wait! This was a great idea." She threw herself at me and gave me one of the longest hugs we'd had in a long time. I just soaked in the sun, air, and the feel of Mika's arms around my shoulders and her mouth against my neck.

The room looked as expensive as a penthouse in downtown New York. But had the simplicity and calm as a family home in Hokkaido.

"I think I'll like it here." Mika tossed her bags on the bed and plopped down on a window seat facing the ocean. "So. Do they really have a spa here?"

I pulled out a pamphlet and leafed through it. "That's what it says. They offer, massage, acupuncture, mud baths… You name it."

"Great then I'm going to go for a massage. Keep an eye out for hurricanes for me will you?" She laughed and made her way down the hall into the lobby. She could joke about it all she wanted. But with all the bad luck on our vacations… that was so not funny!

I decided to take a walk and give a call to Eiri, just to check in. I know if I was stuck with my father in-law and the three stooges I wouldn't last!

"What the hell do you want now!" Eiri's disgruntled voice surged.

"Um. I'm just checking up. Sorry if I'm disturbing you."

"Oh. It's you. I thought it was freaking Ryuichi again."

"Ryu-Chan?" Crap. I was missing out on something. What in the world was happening over there? "What did Sakuma-San do this time Eiri?"

"Just forget it I gotta get going anyway."

"But Eiri…"

"Look go fool around with my sister, go dancing, go hot tubbing, get drunk. Have a ball! Damn dog drop that!" He hung up on my after that. And I was very shocked about two things. One that he said something like that about his sister and I. Secondly. When did his father get a damn dog?

Something was definitely not right. I closed the phone and wandered the grounds. On the beach people were flying kites, snorkeling, doing every kind of surfing and boarding imaginable. The old people and the models were hunkered into their beach chairs. I stepped onto the warn sand and walked towards the waves. It was picture perfect. A Kodak moment… Until I felt something hard push itself into the sole of my foot. I jumped back and looked down. The inside of an abalone shell winked up at me half buried in the sand I dug it and rinsed it in a near by tide pool. These were really rare! I tucked it under my arm and dashed back to the room. Mika would agree. This is one hell of a souvenir.

**Hey guys. Sorry that this chapter was so boring and so super short! I'm really working on ideas to make it more exciting. So yes… There will be more chapters! I'm also working on the behind the story that I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter. Well I'm off to work. Sorry I'm being so slow about it. Thanks for hanging in there with me! **


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Well here we are with chapter three. I'm REALLY going to TRY, TRY being the keyword, to speed this up, make it more exciting, funny, dramatic.. Whatever. But input and comments are greatly appreciated! NA NO DA! Well I'm going to say this right now. This chapter is kind of crazy, dramatic, random, fast paced and it jumps around… It's like FLCL some of it makes no sense. You just nod and enjoy it. Or I do 0 Bye-bye!**

"**Ha-ha! There went another one." Mika chuckled as a surfer plummeted from his board into the ocean. We were relaxing in beach chairs, sipping drinks, doing what typical vacationers do. It was so nice. Here I was. Not Tohma, the lead keyboardist of Nettle Grasper. I wasn't president of N-G records. I was just typical Tohma. I loved it. **

"**You made it through the triangle did ya?" Oh, no… I turned to find the crazy pamphlet guy smiling down at me. I just smiled and said what I said before. "Sorry, I no speak engrish." I sat up to get Mika and leave.  
But Mika was way ahead of me. She had already taken off to the little pond where you could learn to scuba. I saw her standing with one of the employees. I gave the man one more weak smile and ran meet up with her. What a creep! What was that guys problem? **

"**Who was that Tohma?"**

"**Just some nut." **

"**You do seem to attract the crazy's" **

"**What's that supposed to mean?" I did not. Damn it. **

"**Let's see… My brother, as much as I love him he's a little un-stable…" **

"**With good reason!" I interrupted. **

**Mika just kept on talking without even batting an eyelash. "Then Ryuichi, Shindou-san, Sakano, K-san. Sorry sweet-heart. But you attract loony birds" **

**The scuba instructor started fitting Mika with her gear. As she slid into the water I couldn't help but jeer. "Hey Mika." **

"**What? Don't try to deny it…" **

"**No. It's not that." **

"**Then what?" **

"**Make sure you don't forget any equipment." **

**She gaped at me. "You stupid je-" Her words were cut off as her hands slipped of the pool edging and she went below the water. **

"**Have fun Mika. Let me know how it goes!" As she swam off I sat on the rim of the pool and watched her. Well, until my cell phone rang.**

"**Hello. This is Tohma!"**

"**Thank God it's you! Sakuma! Touch it again and you're dead!" Eiri's panicked voice rang out loudly over the phone. I was expecting anger not panic. My curiosity had overflowed. **

"**What the hell is going on over there? Do need me to come home? Cause I'll gladly come home if you need…"**

"**No! I mean... Ur. We're fine. I just have a favor to ask."**

**Yep. Something was wrong. He was asking for my help. Something was very, very wrong. "Name it."**

"**Uhm, yeah. What's Nuriko's phone number?"**

"**Why in the world would you wan want her number… EIRI! As much as I disapprove of you and Shindou-san…"**

"**OH! HELL NO! No, no, no, no, no, no… It's just tha-" Before Eiri could finish his outraged explanation Ryuichi cut in and started to wail.**

"**Tohma! They're mean to me!"**

"**Ryu-chan? What's wrong?" **

**By this time everyone within a fifteen foot radius had gathered around to "discreetly" listen in on my phone conversation. It took me a few minutes top realize what I'd done. I called Ryuichi "Ryu-Chan" in public. Oops! How embarrassing.**

"**Tohma! Yuki hit me on my hand when I tried to get a strawberry shortcake, Shuichi won't play with me and keeps running off with Yuki. Poo on Yuki head! Then Mika's dad keeps calling me unholy and splashing me with water and, and, and, And, Tatsuha threatened to spank me! And not in a good way either! It was mean… And that dumb doggy buried Kumagoro-kun in the yard yesterday and he's getting washed and he is sad! TOHMA!" **

**I sighed and rubbed my temples. Mental note to self 'Set up security cameras wherever Ryu is'. "Sakuma please calm down. I can't hear you when you shout like that."**

"**Na! See? You're mad at me too! I'm going to run away with the rabbits!" I could hear the sound of the phone hitting the wood floor on Ryu's way out.**

"**That, right there. What just happened? That's why I need Nuriko's phone number. She's practically his mother and he needs some one to talk him down. He's getting freaky. That's probably why the old fart splashed him." I gave him the number and clicked my phone closed. **

**I couldn't help it. It was all to ridiculous and since the crowd had diminished when Ryuichi started to scream I was alone. Why not let it out? I laughed. I laughed so hard I thought I might fall into the pool. **

**Mika cam up out of the water with a look of shock on her face. "Tohma? Are you alright?"**

"**I'm fine!" I choked back. "Let's go for a walk or something." I stood up and gave her time to get herself into some dry clothes back in the room.**

"**Tohma?" she asked pulling on her pants. "Who called? And what made you laugh so damn hard?"**

"**It's nothing. You're brother called and the whole situation was just so funny that I-"**

"**What situation?" Mika stood right in front of the door, blocking my only exit.**

"**Well, Ryuichi, ah, Sakuma. Thinks everyone at the house is mad. And then him and Tatsuha are nit picking and in the last phone call I guess your dad got a dog. It just all seems really-"**

"**Wait, wait, wait! My dad got a dog? My dad hates dogs! Tohma what's going on?"**

**I sighed. "If I knew Mika-Chan. I'd tell you. Now, let's forget about it and go out for some dinner okay?"**

"**Fine. But we are so talking about this later!" Mika snatched her purse and strode out the door. I fallowed close behind. Cause truthfully. I had no idea where we were going to eat.**

**It's useful having connections across the globe. I had called a friend of mine while mika looked at a boardwalk shop and asked where the best place to eat was around this area. She told me about a fabulous restaurant and it sounded perfectly romantic. So I also called and made reservations. Who ever said I wasn't sly?**

**The restaurant was better than I thought it'd be. Net lights hung from the royal blue walls, there was miniature fountains in corners of the restaurant. Plants hung from the ceiling and it was very dark, just enough light to see. Jazz music oozed from the speakers hidden within the tendrils of the plants.**

**Mika and I both wowed it. And took our seats in the back of the room.**

"**This is nice. Huh?"**

"**I love it," Mika breathed as she leaned into me. "It's amazing. Thanks Tohma."**

"**Not at all." She leaned in to tell me something, of a perverted nature no doubt, when the waiter came to stand in front of our table.**

"**Would you two care for something to drink?"**

"**Oh! I'll have a soda. Mika? What would you like."**

**Mika turned her angry eyes at the waiter. "Strawberry daiquiri. And we'll need awhile to decide on food. Thanks." the poor waiter left the table with Mika's hostile eyes following him.**

"**Mika. Be nice." Mika grabbed the back of my head and smashed our lips together. I pulled back just enough for it to be comfortable. And let her. Obviously she needed attention. I would have preferred her asking. But I gues in some ways I'm a little dense. **

**When she had her fill she pulled back and rested her head on my shoulder. "Tohma?" **

"**What?" then I heard it. My cell phone was ringing. **

"**One moment Mika." After taking a gulp of air I responded, "yes?"**

"**Seguchi-san?" Shuichi's timid voice wafted over the phone.**

"**Yes? What's the problem Shindou-San?"**

"**Well, um, we called Nuriko but she failed to calm down Ryu… and worst off all his favorite Kumagoro is now blue. We put it in the washer with a load of clothes and one of Yuki's shirts stained the doll. He's really upset. He's not here right now. But I was wondering if later you could call back and leave a message for him. Ya know. To comfort him?"**

"**Oh jeez. Yes. I'll call. Can it be repaired?"**

"**Who? Kumagoro? Ah! Yes. Nuriko is working on it. So it can be fixed. He's just real angry."**

"**I'll take care of it."**

"**Also Yuki wanted to know when you'd be home and if you wanted a mastiff puppy."**

"**Why in the world would I want a mastiff?"**

"**I dunno. Just try to call Ryu and Yuki back. 'Kay?"**

"**Yes. Thank you for letting me know Shindou-san."**

"**Welcome! Bye-bye!"**

"**Goodbye."**

**I turned to find mika staring at me with carefully guarded eyes.**

"**Want a puppy?" I joked.**

"**Tohma."**

**Yes." I gave her my full attention with a huge smile.**

"**Can I see your cell phone for a minute?"**

"**Mika. You have your own." She dug her and into my arm and repeated. "Can I see your cell phone, please?"**

**I handed her my phone and she shut it off and shoved it into the bottom of her bag along with her own. **

"**Hey! Mika, what if Sakano tries to call? Or the company? Or your brother?"**

"**My Brother? He's the reason I turned it off! We are on separate vacations, Tohma! You are supposed to be here with your wife! The one you married. Not Your office monkey Sakano-"**

"**Hey!"**

"**Or you little band puppets-"**

"**Hey!"**

"**Or your precious Ryu-chan-"**

"**Mika!"**

"**And especially not my brother! You know what I think you married the wrong relative. I thought that Eiri having Shuichi would give you the hint. Back off. But no! You just keep pushing. He will never see you the way he used to. He doesn't need you anymore!" Mika pushed away from the table and stormed out of restaurant.**

**It hurt, but not right away. I felt like shit in that moment. No matter what I'd never be the Tohma I used to. And what hurt worse is she was probably right. Eiri didn't need me anymore. The waiter looked at the tipped chair and the table that was in disarray. I handed him the money and walked out of the wide double doors. Mika was no where out front. She went home by herself.**

**I went down to the beach and wandered up and down the coast line. I just hoped that I could eventually make everything turn out alright. And I really prayed everyone else was having a better vacation than Mika and I.**

**Mwahahahaha! Done with chapter 3! victory Yeah.. It was angst, dramatic, and fluffy. It may even get worse. Who knows. Thanks for the support guys.**

**UPDATE! Hey guys! Guess what? I now have a comp in my room. You know what that means. I can write more on ALL my fics! Yay! Bad news? No internet… So it'll be awhile before anymore stories appear but on the flip side I will be working on them and you will all have PLENTY to read when I'm done. E-mail me if you got any questions!**


End file.
